pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Dragrimmar SC
I can't help but think that this is unnecessary, as it would only be a couple of minutes faster than soloing. The extra speed would easily be canceled by the formup time =\ Life Guardian 07:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ran it with him its GG and easy :D :That screen made me lol. http://a.imageshack.us/img833/4823/gw144.jpg. Life Guardian 08:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::OMFG 2 minutes!--Relyk not@Wikia 09:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kindle Arrows (Your Arrows deal FIRE damage)+Barbs (triggers on physical damage)=synergy?-- 10:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Barbs is mainly for the EVAS. Oh btw, dunno if that solo is using enough cons :: Shadow form damage cap hurdur, use ignite. 13:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Use ignite for more effect of barbs and of ebsoh.. and aoe:DxD :Wow, did a 4 min run first time with Guildees. Definitely a good setup. Although wouldnt be better? We used Kindle but still, i think Ignite might be better? FYI, Ignite Arrows has synergy with Barbs. Alright. I'll have to try Ignite Arrows, I'll edit this later in the week. I Have A Steady Aim 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You did really well with this build team Steady....nice work TauyaXan 08:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I ran this dungeon with chaosway with guild. not as fast but due to mesmer spec found that diversion works wonders on diamond shard mist.Howe304 14:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yea, well you can actually run behind the boss, and he can't hit you with Diamondshard Mist. Quite cool :D I Have A Steady Aim 22:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I laugh at how you need 8 players to get a 2 min level 2...when you can get that with 5 and only BU? Also...that a/e is a waste. Gogo faster times with a a/p...let's you break avalanches btw and run faster on level 1. GG 3 min run with A/P shouts, 6x A/P Spear checkers, A/N Barbs/MoP. --Graz The Healer 05:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :lolgraz. So bad. You can get a 2 min lvl 2 solo, and a 2 min lvl 1 duo. That means duo is faster than your 5 man. Life Guardian 05:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::piercing you shitter it twas a joke. Still. Draggrimar isn't worth it anyway. --Graz The Healer 05:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That definitely wasn't a joke graz. If it was, you should never tell jokes ever. Life Guardian 22:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't care less what anyone says, tbh, just another dungeon speed clear for a bit of fun. I didn't say it was anything special on the page, and don't see you making any useful contribtuon. I Have A Steady Aim 08:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :no one cares so go away--Relyk not@Wikia 08:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::the a/p shouter makes the run faster then with a useless a/e tank. I'd add it and be less stubborns. --Graz The Healer 13:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Im dumb, edit, this actually earns gold, 'technically', but whutever. just seems like a waste of coordination and effort to do.Lasque.Is. 03:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC)